


uninvited cat

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: minhyuk meets a cat. he tries to communicate.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: andr0id [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	uninvited cat

**Author's Note:**

> you all expected a continuation, didnt ya? nope, we get some good ol' chaky prequel nonsense.
> 
> (trust me, you'll need the fluff before the continuation)

Minhyuk stared at the creature.

The creature stared back.

_ Cat _ his database told him when he searched for the name of such a mysterious and interesting animal. It broke eye contact, looking bored with the situation it found itself in, and then began to lick at its own paw.

“Hello,” Minhyuk greeted it. He was good at greeting people, and he ought to greet animals, as well. After all, animals could communicate, could they not? His database informed him that cats could talk to each other. If they could talk to each other, then surely they could talk to him.

The cat didn’t look up, though, and Minhyuk sighed.

“This is not your yard,” he pointed out. “My owner is currently renting this house. I would like it if you left the premises. We are not prepared for guests.”

Still, despite the suggestion, the cat chose to ignore Minhyuk’s words.

Minhyuk was intrigued. The cat clearly could not communicate with him; either that, or the cat did not  _ want _ to communicate with him.

He reached a hand out, fingers stretching toward the cat. The cat glanced up at him and Minhyuk froze. Perhaps the cat did not want to be touched. Minhyuk did not like being touched, after all, unless it was a touch from Dongmin. He quite enjoyed those touches. 

“Shall I leave you be?” Minhyuk asked the cat, who stared upon him lazily. “But, if I cannot touch you, then I ask once more that you vacate the premises. Dongmin might not like the company, you see. He typically does not.”

The cat blinked at him. Minhyuk wondered if the cat was confused. After all, the cat did not know who Dongmin was. He felt obligated to explain.

“Dongmin is a scientist. He is incredibly smart. I cannot tell you what he has done, but it is something rather astounding. I’m sure you would be impressed.”

The cat returned to licking its paw.

Minhyuk frowned and asked, “Cats do not have scientists. You must not know what they are. I suppose, however, calling Dongmin a scientist is slightly inaccurate. He works in robotics. I cannot tell you what he has done,” he repeated, “so I suppose you might remain confused.”

The cat couldn’t understand him. Minhyuk smiled softly to himself.  _ Cute _ , he told himself, staring over the cat’s calm face and soft body.  _ This cat is cute _ . He felt it was cute in a way quite different from Dongmin, and yet cute enough, all the same. He continued to reach his hand out until he made contact with the cat’s body.

_ Soft _ . Very, very soft. It reminded him of a blanket Dongmin wrapped himself under during cold nights. It reminded him of the sweater Dongmin sometimes wore to the markets. It reminded him of the feathers Dongmin liked to collect off the ground.

Minhyuk smiled wider as he rubbed little circle’s on the cat’s side. The cat made a noise that Minhyuk recognized as a purr. He enjoyed the cat’s purr. It sounded warm and comforting. It made the cat rumble underneath his hand and he wondered just how cats were able to make their entire bodies vibrate from happiness. He wondered if androids might be able to do the same.

He stayed with the cat for hours. He watched the cat as it slept in the sunlight, as it bathed itself, as it glared down a bird that dared to hop close by. Minhyuk studied the cat for lack of anything else to do, and truly because he found himself growing to like the cat.

Dongmin had created him to  _ like _ different things. He liked Dongmin, and he liked rain, and now he decided that he also liked cats.

When Dongmin returned home, lugging some groceries up the hill, Minhyuk called out to him, “I believe I like cats, Dongmin.”

Dongmin came closer, staring over at the scene with slight interest. “Oh?”

“I do not know if he is allowed on your property, however. I asked him to leave but he refused. I’ve done some research on the matter and have learned that cats cannot speak to humans. I assume he simply did not understand my commands. I might be able to replicate his speech, if you would like for me to banish him from the house.”

With a laugh, Dongmin shook his head. “No, the cat’s fine. I’ve seen him slinking around and hunting birds. I think he belongs to one of our neighbors.” He set down his bags of food and reached over to pat the cat’s head. “He’s very sweet. How long have you been out here with him, Minhyuk?”

“I came outside at 10:42,” Minhyuk responded. “He has allowed me to stay by his side this entire time. I think I like him.”

“Do you like him as much as you like me?” Dongmin teased.

“No. That’s impossible.” Minhyuk offered Dongmin a small smile. “I believe I’ve told you many times before that you are my favorite person in the entire world. I do not love anything as much as I love you.”

Dongmin grinned. He set his groceries down and squatted beside Minhyuk. “I think such a beautiful declaration of love deserves a kiss.”

“To me, or to the cat?”

“To you, silly.”

“I’m aware that I will be the recipient of your kiss. It was a joke.” Minhyuk nudged his lover and ordered, “Now you must laugh.”

Fortunately, Dongmin giggled and planted a kiss onto Minhyuk’s cheek. “Your joke-telling-skills are becoming better and better by the day. I fear you’ll soon become a traveling comedian.”

“Sounds miserable.”

“You never know! Some of them make good money.”

“They tell crass jokes. I do not make crass jokes.”

“Mm,” Dongmin hummed, nodding his head. “You don’t. I have noticed that about you. But I wouldn’t mind if you would. You ought to make a joke about my ass someday.”

“I like your ass,” Minhyuk informed him. “I think it’s too difficult to make a joke about it.” He peered down at Dongmin’s ass, anyway, craning his neck slightly to see it. “It is very plump, however. Like fruit. Like an apple. Or a peach. Yes, like a peach.”

Dongmin considered this and then shrugged. “I’ll take it as a compliment rather than a joke. Unless you call me Peach-Ass, or something, then it might be a joke.”

“No, it’ll still be a compliment.”

Dongmin snorted and then stood up. He grabbed onto his bags of groceries. “Shall we go inside, since you’ve been out here all day long? I might need help preparing dinner.”

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Why should I help? I do not partake in the consumption of food.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“You had a perfect chance for a pun or a joke about asses, and you did not take it. I am disappointed in you, Dongmin.” Still, Minhyuk stood up and took some of the groceries from Dongmin’s hands. “I shall help.”

“Thanks,” Dongmin laughed, and he kissed Minhyuk once again before heading inside.

Minhyuk followed, but not before whispering to the cat, “I’ll return tomorrow.”

The cat purred at him.

Minhyuk understood that much, at least; he and the cat were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense.


End file.
